


Бильбо и Таинственный путь

by Arabella77



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, No copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: Ретеллинг отрывка книги Туве Янссон "Муми-Тролль и Комета"





	Бильбо и Таинственный путь

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг отрывка книги Туве Янссон "Муми-Тролль и Комета"

Наутро, еще как следует не проснувшись, Бильбо почувствовал, что сегодня должно произойти что-то необычное, и день будет совсем не такой, как вчера. Он сел в кровати, зевнул - и вспомнил. Вчерашний вечер... Гномы! Ведь сегодня они отправились в большое путешествие. Он подбежал к окну и посмотрел погоду. Солнце едва встало, небо было безоблачным, легкий ветерок шевелил листья деревьев. Теперь ему уже не было так страшно.

В саду копошился Хэмфаст Гэмджи, пропалывая цветочные клумбы и подрезая кусты. Пригласив садовника в дом выпить чашечку утреннего кофе, Бильбо принялся сновать по дому в поисках компаса и шерстяных брюк.

— В Одинокой Горе наверняка холодно, — бормотал хоббит, запихивая в рюкзак два шерстяных одеяла, зонтик и сковородку.— Не забыть бы серебряные ложки...  
— Послушайте, мистер Бильбо, — сказал садовник, — вы не можете просто так взять и уехать. Вас назовут сумасшедшим.  
И зачем вам серебряные ложки? Лучше дюжину носовых платков захватите.  
— И то верно, - сказал Бильбо и вынул ложки. — Теперь, кажется, все в порядке.  
"Еще нужно узнать, по какой дороге поехали гномы," — думал он. — "Вдруг их можно быстро догнать..."  
— И потом, мистер Бильбо, — продолжал увещевать его Хэм, доедая третью булочку, — приключения - это ведь очень опасно! От них одни неприятности! Еще обед пропустишь.  
— Я не лев, — обиделся Бильбо. — Я хочу маленьких приключений. Чтобы мне по росту.

Наконец Бильбо вышел из дома, запер дверь, и Хэм Гэмджи проводил его до калитки. Вверху, на склоне холма Бильбо обернулся и посмотрел в долину. Отсюда его дом казался маленькой точкой, а река - узкой голубой лентой. Это была чудесная долина, полная цветущих деревьев. Обвиваясь меж холмов, текла узкая прозрачная речка, и убегала в другие места, где жили другие хоббиты.

— Так далеко я еще ни разу не забирался, - торжественно произнес Бильбо. Он зашел немножко в лес и принялся отыскивать свой Таинственный путь. Путь этот уходил в лес в одном тенистом местечке, и какое-то время хоббит стоял там, вглядываясь в зеленый полумрак. А затем побежал прямо через заросли и кустарники. Шишки, цветы и листья вихрем проносились по сторонам, а всяческая мелюзга так и прыскала по норам у него из-под ног. - Так ведь это и есть тот Таинственный путь!

Здесь и вправду было очень таинственно. Над головой у него сплошным сводом переплетались ветви деревьев, а впереди виднелась дорога, уходившая в неширокий зеленый туннель. Путь, по которому сейчас шел отряд Торина Дубощита.


End file.
